The Estrange Acquisition of the Species known as…
by JessiePie6
Summary: Space Vampires was a nickname to a species that was still under classification, the young Lt Commander did not expect the nickname to be caught circulating around the ship. And she certainly did not expect it to get in the way of her transfer.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Well… I haven't posted anything in over a year… so i was rewatching TNG since I haven't seen it in over five years and a thought came to mind… sadly that was space vampires and well you all will see how this goes. Now, I don't describe the OC's for reasons but also the fanfic was not suppose to go past two chapters and be so OC heavy (they wound up a bit more important than I intended). Currently I have 17 chapters written out and i think five more to go so I am going to post one to two times a weeks. The chapter length does vary so sorry. Also I don't have a beta so it's going to be my crappy editing. This will be on AO3 and possibly tumbr (still not sure) so if you see it anywhere else please let me know. Oh! One last important thing, I did do a bit of research but i wasn't thorough so if terms don't make sense I do apologize, but that should be limited to star trek terms. So enjoy this little chapter.

**Chapter 1**

"They're space vampires, sir."

"Sorry, come again?"

"You did hear right sir."

"Elaborate."

"Well, they needed human blood to survive and they are in space; or what we define as space from any given point. Thus space vampires."

There was an audible deep sigh from the older man. "I need to pick through transfers better."

The lieutenant commander that was called to the bridge earlier was speaking in front of the captain of the Enterprise and the bridge crew. She realized what she had said and shut her mouth briefly. "Sorry Captain."

"Obviously I need to rethink on who to let onto the bridge."

"A- Yes sir, though you did ask to see me. I just have bad timing sir. Though I can make sure I do not use the term 'Space Vampire' in my reports to star fleet." She babbled a bit when she was nervous and at the moment she had all right to be.

"Lieutenant commander, I do not know how it was at your last post but one does not simply-"

"Speak out of term… sh- sorry Sir"

There was a bit of frustration that appeared on the captain. "Now your report."

"Y-yes sir, so-" she noticed that eyes were her except those working at the front. "So localized fossiles on Zunravid does indicate a similar evolution pattern as what Homo Sapiens went through. The major difference from different sample layers seem to be, what we would classify as kanines; they seemed to have stayed elongated but with some expected shrinkage. Also their teeth pattern very slightly. Biology isn't my field but somewhere along the way they probably became cannibals and that feature became so specific of an evolution that it seemed to turn to consuming blood. That group survived and passed that dependency of a trait on. Thus a species I would like to classify as _Zunravid Sanguis. _ The most recent layer of strata should confirm most of the assumption."

"Should?" He placed an arm out to indicate for them to move to his ready room.

And she did move, wanting to be out of eyesight of everyone. "Well, unpredicted planetary movements, any 'recent' excavations, trash holes. A lot depends on the possibilities of the past, much like earth."

The doors were shut and The Captain moved to behind his desk. "Any of these, _Zunravid Sanguis _currently in existence?"

"Not that life sign detections have picked up. The culture suggest they either up and abandon the place or mass extinction; a few centuries ago, of course. But the evidence is rather lacking."

"Another possibility, no certianties."

She sighed, "Their evolution, their blood dependency and a new race being discovered is a lot of assumptions."

"If the research is abandon we lose a new race, one for the history books."

"A brief foot note in said book, but yes sir. That is why anything found is being transferred to starbase sixty two"

"And Lieutenant commander your file, it said you were a science officer, and here you are as a command officer. I am a little curious due to your discovery as to why?"

"While science discoveries, such as space vampires are fascinating, I found my old field lacking."

"One would debate an anthropological geological archaeologist is dull."

She shrugged, "Cultures seem too bland, planetary structures start to look similar. And one can not become a captain of a starship as a science officer. Not easily anyways."

"There is a command test for a science officer at your rank."

"But not the training or the experience. I normally got placed into planetary structure of a science division at previous postings and that in my opinion was rather lacking sir. It bored me." She was silent for a few more seconds. "Switching divisions was determined before my last post before this research... And sir, I do appreciate you accepting my transfer request but if that's all, I do need to confirm any results found down on the planet's surface before everything is packed up." With a nod she was dismissed.

**AN: Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**NA: I forgot the first few chapters are short but they do get lengthier after ch3 so I will up load the next chapter in a little bit. after that chapter they should be 1000 plus words.**

**Chapter 2**

"Space vampires? That's new."

"I do agree. It's rather odd. I've been given data as Lt. Commander Rose findings have progressed and it pains me to say it but her assumptions are correct… it goes against so many biological factors." the last part was said with exasperation.

"But it's true?" the first officer was leaning over a table in ten forward. He was curious over the Doctors information and quite honestly her opinion as well..

"It seems so… and its so very odd. Humanoids dependent on blood. To bad they seem to be extinct."

"Just like the old earth myths. In exile waiting to appear at the right time."

"Let's hope not. I prefer my blood in my body."

"Right. The science post is supposed to be cleared out by thirteen hundred tomorrow… maybe we can look over the artifacts and fossils."

The doctor thought it over briefly, "the Lt. commander could use another set of eyes on any more information she gathers… and I would like to personally see the sample that contains the assumption of the species to be blood dependent."

Riker stood up with a smile, "then it's settled, I'll clear it with the Captain."

The Doctor smirked knowing the outcome of that conversation.. "Than expect another occupant commander."

"He didn't seem so thrilled with the idea of space vampires and accepting on board the one who discovered them.."

"But yet it's a discovery, the captain will find it intriguing regardless of what he lets on."

"Agreed." The two briefly went on with their conversation before they would both leave; with buzz surrounding them around ten forward as their conversation went on. They were missing the voices talking softly about the upcoming uphaul of an extinct species. It would be a long two weeks.

**NA: all errors are my own. thanks for reading**


	3. Chapter 3

"Space vampires."

"And you sound utterly ridiculous number one."

"Captain, you can't say you're not just a little bit intrigued about the concept?"

The captain leaned back in his chair to briefly hesitate with his sentence. "I admit, I am. But placing the words 'space vampire' as a term to identify a species is insulting."

"Even Doctor Crusher confirmed that the term was not inaccurate."

"And you're even curious, commander?"

"Yes sir, I am. Wouldny you agree that it would be intriguing to see the original environment instead of some lab when everything is pact up?"

The captain was a little surprised at the notion that his first officer had suggested. "You want to see the field work number one?"

"Yes sir, and I suspect you do as well."

"You're not wrong." the captain stood from his desk. "Let Doctor Crusher and Lieutenant Worf know that we will beam down to the planet one hour. It would also be good to see our new crew member at work.

"Yes sir," RIker moved to leave but was stopped short.

"Oh and Commander Riker. Please do stop referring to this new species as space vampires."

The first office smirked and said, "Yes Captain." as he exited the ready room.

* * *

**AN: honestly i forgot why i made this chapter so short but the good thing is chapter length increases from here. I may combine this with chapter 2 in the ****future**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: So I remembered why I made those chapters short… maybe something has to do plot maybe it does not. Also I checked the ship does exist! I did a quick edit at 4am sooooooo any errors are my own.**

"Space vampires… I'm afraid I do not understand the term." Rumbled from the back of the group.

The team of four had beamed down to the surface of Zunravid that had this loose soil sand texture; which obviously had been tracked into the science post they all were currently in. The science post was empty of any and all living life, which was noticed by the group.

Riker took a look around the post while answering the Lieutenant while theCaptain and Doctor were doing some scans. "It's an old Earth myth Worf." With no luck on finding anybody he resorted to asking the air. "Computer, where is lieutenant commander Rose?"

"Lieutenant commander Rose is at field site two. Point eight one kilometers south west from current location."

"Thank you."

"Shall we?" The Captain was already at the exit waiting for his team.

* * *

"How was the walk capitan?" Rose was looking at a layer of strata, away from the group; which was also ten feet below. "I hope you guys don't mind walking. I lost track of time, I thought I found something but I seemed to have been wrong. The top soil of this sand falls too often, this bed rock would have been the last layer to see life walk on it. But I can't seem to find anything, no footprints, no bones from the species or their food source. Not at any field site." She sighed knowing she was rambing to herself while climbing up a ladder to the top level. "Maybe it was a mass extinction… that would be rather disappointing if so. It's like everything turned to dust." She didn't know if something was said, but she zoned in a question directed at her. "Hmm?"

"Lieutenant Commander, your last posting was on a starship, how did you end up here?"

Rose took one last look at the area, scanning in hopes to find something. "A- the Nightwing was assigned to set up the post when the discovery was made." She took a bit of a step to her right thinking she saw something in the dig site. With finding nothing she continued to look around "There was a combative issue in the system over and the original commander for the post, commander Damri, was lost. And I became the next qualified personnel. I was originally suppose to be here, on Zunravid to help set up the post and start the digs, for three months than to be picked up when the nightwing rounded back. I didn't expect to be here for a year, much less given the post. While it gave some intriguing insight to a new species, trust me when I say I'm glad to be gone from this place." Rose was as satisfied as she could be that she wouldn't find anything else at the dig site. And she started to walk. She mumbled to only herself while the others got the idea she was leaving the area.. "I didn't want command."

"Why stay?" Commander Riker was the first one to catch Rose so he voiced the question.

"Orders are orders and anybody to replace me would have taken just as long as the close out date for the site." She shrugged, "It seemed like the nightwing wanted me gone. Why go back to a post that you are not wanted at."

"To prove yourself."

Rose looked back to the Lieutenant that claimed the statement, she smiled at the Klingon. She wasn't surprised it was him to say that. "Normally I would agree but if you're set up for failure, you're gonna fail…" She was hoping to change the topic as quickly as it had been placed on her. "Lieutenant, I hope my team did not create a hassle for you."

With a short and simple answer of, "They did not."

"Good."

"A discovery like this could have gotten you any science post you would have wanted." It seemed to Rose that Riker was just curious but she understood, a commanding officer would need to get a read on a new crew member, especially when everything seemed peculiar.

"Yeah," By accident Rose scoffed, "if it all wasn't substantial and dependent on an evolution that does not seem to exist. Anyways, I accepted the post on the Nightwing as a command officer. Spending a year here still has not changed my mind. I haven't officially been a science officer since before my place on the Nightwing. And if I'm honest, my field had bored me even before that."

"That's a pitty." This voice Rose had yet to hear, but it was easy to assume the Doctor finally spoke to her.

"Then why go into the field?" That was the question which Rose wanted to believe she knew the answer to and so when she heard it she didn't know who asked.

She shook her head. "It once fascinated me, I was good at it and it was easy; it wasn't a challenge sir. I know starfleet in itself is a challenge but my field was no longer to me."

"I mean no offence to this, but you were nobody until this report made it to us." Was it a bad thing that commander Riker was striking a nerve?

Rose laughed, which quickly turned into a sigh because she knew he wasn't wrong. "The science fields are competitive, especially in some broad aspects in a quadrant that is only so big. Any credit of finds go to the CO or they simply take it." the science post was nearing, "When I was an ensign, I was on the Thov five team. I found the missing link and analyzed it, even did the report. I got a promotion to junior grade while the CO got the credit. While I know that is my accomplishment no one else but that report does. I don't think the promotion was worth the trade not when it comes to something you spent your life learning. The same situation happened once more and that was when I knew if I wanted my name known, even if it was only to superior officers, I knew I would need to switch divisions. Plus space exploration is more intriguing." They all came to the door of the post and before the door opened she added. "Besides I hate sand."


	5. Chapter 5

"Space vampires, regardless on subsentiability will have your name on it."

"That is a fair point Doctor." Rose noticed the captain skirm at the use of the term 'space vampire' when she looked back. She shook her head and stepped forward, the door didn't open so she took a step back and then forward once more. "That's odd," voiced to nobody in-particular. "Computer open the door."

"Material transportation in process. Standard procedure is to be locked."

"What- No it's not. Computer override." Rose was a little taken by what the computer had said, because it was rather odd.

"Transportation complet, you may enter."

"There was no scheduled transports until everything was cleared." The security officer said. As the notice of uncertainty had passed through the posts commander.

"I know. Computer what was transported?"

"Non living organism."

"Expand!" She yelled to the computer while she stepped through the doors. Why was the computer being cryptic? And why was she concerned about an override to her system?

"None organic artifacts."

"That- Who gave the command?"

"It was a scheduled transport."

"Who authorized it?" She went to a nearby table and tossed something out of her pocket on to the said table. There was just a glint from it.

"Lieutenant Davix."

She blinked a few times "What?" She was speechless.

The computer decided it was time to expand what was previously asked."Lieutenant Davix authorized the transport."

"Yes I know that," was directed to the computer and then she focused on the group "I never gave the order and neither did Lieutenant Worf I assume." She looked at the Lieutenant and received a shake of the head.

With a bit of concern Riker called up, "Riker to transport room. What just got beamed aboard?"

"Artifacts from the site sir. They went to cargo bay three."

"Who gave the orders?"

"Lieutenant Davix sir."

"Thank you." the link was cut.

Rose sighed. "I'm going to have to remind Davix the chain of command. I apologize sirs."

"It was out of your control commander. Now I believe we are here to see your find."

"Oh yes sir" Rose moved to a separate section of the lab that had incase shelving units. She pressed the second from the top. "This was the most recent find." She took the skull from the skeleton. "Everything has been scanned into the system and sterilized. The container next to this has the soil samples that contain trace elements of blood." She passed the skull to the captain. "As you see the structure is very similar to humans."

"Yes, I can see that."

"The foramen magnum confirms that they were bipedal and went through similar stages of evolution."

The captain held the skull so both him and the doctor could examine it. "The cranial cavity seems to be relatively the same size."

"The maxillary canines and mandibular canines are elongated past the human average. That is rather odd. Once human ancestors passed the scavenger stage the canines grew smaller." It seemed like the statement started off as a confirmation and then shifted solely to the Captain which took Rose a bit longer than it should have to notice.

"I couldn't have put it better myself." Rose went ignored and she decided to back away. Knowing the two would ask for input if needed.. The two seemed to be talking among themselves. Rose noticed the Doc pointing to the skeleton in the draw to the shoulder and neck for the captain to see. Presumably pointing out similarities the spiece had with humans themselves.

Rose turned to Riker and Worf, she decided to walk to the other side of the post. "Are they always like this?"

"When you find a common interest the two have, yes."

"Oh, well do you want to see the weaponry we found near the field sites? It looks like they were just understanding the concept of an armory."

With a small smile, "That, I would love to see."

There was a bigger shelving unit than the one holding the skeleton remains. "They seemed to advance like human ancestors once just short of combust weapons. They got to refining metals which is why I find it odd not to have found recent remains of skeletons." Rose pointed out the advance metal work the species had acquired and she also released a few more draws.

"These can be dated?"

"Carbon dates from remains around, and isotop isolation. Yes sir."

"Huh."

"That's what I've been saying as well sir."

A couple of hours later Rose watched the captain and doctor go between the artifacts and skeletal remains, while Riker had wanted to see the the terrain map;s and Worf was examining the difference in weapons. In six hours a team would be down to pack up the post and Rose could leave all of the past year behind.

It took a bit of time to reassure the captain and doctor that they would both get copies of everything discovered on location. She had until starbase sixty two to make sure everything was cataloged and recorded correctly until the star basees science officers would take over. She also informed the Captain and Doctor that they would also get a rough copy of her reports by the time they all got back on the Enterprise.

When the three curious souls and Worf gathered together, Rose took that as the cue to get going, she grabbed her bag she had once abandoned on a chair; her silver token glinted towards her from the other side of the room to remind her to grab it. Once Rose had grabbed her personal belongings she headed towards the group.

"Riker to enterprise, five to beam up." They all faded...

And the science base was abandoned by all life once again, with the post going into lock down until the retrieval team would grace the floors in the hours to come. There would only be hard feelings from the once commander of the base, and they would definitely not miss this confusing planet.

* * *

**AN: sorry about the delay, work picked up and I forgot to type this up... Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry you all know how life has been for the past few months. And I was trying to decide if I should have put this into a different chapter or not, I believe this the last short chapter but I could be lying. and hopefully I'll be back to updating regularly.

* * *

"Space vampires, that is what commander Riker called them."

"That's interesting Worf." Deanna Troi and lieutenant Worf were both walking the corridors together. "The site crew, did they seem uneasy when you helped clear the post?" It was a rather abrupt change of the topic they were currently on.

"The team was determined to leave as quickly as they could. Can I ask why, councillor?"

"It could be nothing but I ran into one memeber of the crew. They seemed scattered, nervous."

"If you have concerns about the crew we just took on, I would suggest to bring it to the Captain as well. They are on board the ship for another fourteen and a half days."

"It could be nothing Worf."

"Then why not bring it to the commander before the captain."

She was deep in thought for a brief moment, "That is a good idea, thank you."

"Councillor may I also suggest speaking with Lieutenant Commander Rose. As security officer I am concerned with how spoke at the field site and if she's to become part of this crew-"

"Yes Worf, you're concerned with safety." She touched his shoulder. "Thank you."

He nodded

(~)

Deanna was walking the corridors once again when she saw an odd scene. A taller man was staring a crew member down. There was no talking but it looked like they were communicating with each other when their eyes were locked. She did not sense any fear, so she didn't do anything.

She was hoping to come into contact with some of the site crew and the best place she knew of would be ten forward.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I use to make it a habit to make a chapter at least 1000 words or more, which I did with this chapter but I'm afraid that if I do that then I won't be happy with the chapter. in this case it added a dimension I believe I was lacking. the further we go on in this story the more the chapters have... like I said I already have up to chapter 15 written out and if I add I'll probably need to restructure the story. so the question is would you rather read shorter chapters going on the path that is already established or would you rather have longer chapters that may go off that path? (I do promise that chapters will be at least 750 words... I hope)**

* * *

"Space vampires."

A few days had passed and Rose was able to avoid the ships councilor up until now. Rose was walking down towards the labs and now she was getting annoyed with the use of the term 'space vampire. It seemed the counselor was not only talking about the creature but sensed her as well. It was just odd hearing it said to gain her attention.

"Damn." like most, she didn't want to dive into her inner most turmoil. She tried to go back the way she came but was already caught and seen.

"Lieutenant commander!" The counselor always knew when someone was avoiding her and always knew when they tried to get away.

Rose sighed and stopped in her stride, she took a deep breath in and said. "Yes councilor?"

"You've been avoiding me." It was blatantly clear, there was no joke in her tone; it was only straight to the point.

"Yessss?" Rose had hope that she wouldn't need to follow the councilor and have a chat, but that hope was only a hope which she knew would never become true.

"Why may that be?"

"Oh, you know. Don't want to talk, have bad memories of psychologists; etcetera etcetera." Rose was a bit jittery but nothing that was abnormal, at least for her.

She raised an eyebrow, "Shall we continue this in my office."

"I suppose." Rose knew she would not be able to get out of it and quite frankly it would give her a brief break from running around.

Troi smiled, "Good."

Again, as Troi walked with Rose she saw two other crew members locked in eye contact. But there was no fear, crew were rarely this public but it could just be a coincidence. So Deanna just shook it off. "You do not seem nervous." It was true Rose was not nervous; it was more like uneasy… frantic in a sense.

"Really? That's a first, I normally loathe speaking to people." she then muttered. "Maybe because I already know what this is about."

"Oh really?"

"There's been some concerns with the division I am in; Lieutenant Worf seems to keep an eye on me and I am going to be a crew member of the flagship. Sooooo I get it." she shrugged. "Simply security I supposed."

They finally arrived to Deanna's office, "You're not wrong. It is rather unusual to see a command officer with a science division."

Rose remarked, "Yeah, well the whole situation was unusual."

Deinna nodded, tucking that bit of information to the side for now. "Is it alright if I call you by your given name?"

"Whatever makes you comfortable." she plopped down on a sofa. "I'll answer to both, if it's someone who I respect."

"That statement is a question for another day Celestial."

Confirming the thought Rose stated, "Yeah it is." she watched the councilor sit down. "So what do you want to talk about?"

"Your team, when they first arrived, they seemed anxious and you were relieved. And now they are calm and your-" Being interrupted would only prove her point.

"Frantic yeah. I suppose someone would have picked up on that. Since the last day when the captain, commander, doctor and Lieutenant worf beamed down it seems like documentation has gone wrong. There was a transportation command issue, which i still need to address, and now anything I previously documented has seem to slowly gone missing. I was relieved to leave that post. I never had intentions staying there for as long as I did."

"Stuff has gone missing?"

"Yes, or atleast misplaced which is odd. I'm the only one allowed access to the artifacts currently, minus your senior staff. It's all just odd."

"Could you be stressed enough where you unintentionally misplaced them."

"See I thought about that. And one or two or even three pieces would make sense, but now the count is up to seven. I was on my way to check one more unit before I talked to Lieutenant Worf."

"Worf did voice some possible concerns-"

"I understand."

"Mentally, other than your misplaced artifacts, how are you doing?"

Rose took a deep breath in. "Relieved."

"Is that all?"

"Actually, for once yes."

Deinna would allow the young Lieutenant commander to leave for now, but there was currently more information she would have to look into and while she held concern for Rose she knew prying too much early on would only jeopardize what little trust they were currently establishing. So she made a list of questions she would need to eventually ask, and currently the top question was; What happened on her last starship posting?

Rose, well Rose knew more questions would be asked. That they would dive into her 'psyche.' She also knew that the counselor was good at her job and eventually they would need to deal and handle her past. But for now she needed to find the samples.

**(~)**

In a cargo bay there was a small gathering, it was just a few of the Zunravid team; six out of the fifteen and that included Lieutenant Davix… of course they would be short lieutenant commander Rose, that was a requirement. But the others that were there were only a couple compared to how many these team members knew were on board. These others that stood around them were pale in sorts and they were silent. The two others were there just to listen, it would seem like they weren't there anyways.

The small lieutenant had only gathered the few science officers just to get an understanding of what was occurring and to hopefully see in the transporter discrepancy was fixed.

"The Doctor is starting to examine us."

The lieutenant only raised an eyebrow knowing that the ensign that just spoke was one to startle easily. "Okay? And that is important why?"

"She's just asking all these questions."

"It's not like you remember everything anyways."

"But that makes it harder!"

"Yes and we have witnessed you blurt out unnecessary information before." Davix came up to the young man's shoulders; and in hindsight it was more comical than it should have been because she had to reach up to place her hand onto his shoulders… and it probably wasn't as relieving as she thought it would be. "Its all fine."

The ensign nodded and repeated. "It's all fine."

Davix quickly took her hands off of him, "Good. Now what happened to the transporter mishap. Is the log finally deleted?"

This time another ensign answered. "Uh, yeah, yes I think I found the last copy so there should be no record since the Enterprise hasn't linked up to an outpost yet."

"And you covered the trail."

"Yes, it was actually easier than it should have been."

"Okay good, now just remember to report anything unusual back to me got it." The small sea of green nodded. "Good, now you can all go." None of them waited to be told again, they all just rushed out and Davix just stood there with the other two people thinking of what was next to come.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, any errors are of my own. let me know what you all think!**


End file.
